1. Field
Nanotubes and integrated circuit processing
2. Description of Related Art
Modern integrated circuits use conductive interconnections to connect the individual devices on a chip or to send and/or receive signals external to the device(s). Common types of interconnections include copper and copper alloy interconnections (lines) coupled to individual devices, including other interconnections (lines) by interconnections through vias.
Nanotubes are generally seamless tubes of graphite sheets with full fullerene caps. Typically, the nanotubes are formed as multi-layer concentric tubes for multi-walled carbon nanotube bundles or as single-walled nanotube bundles. Nanotubes have shown promising applications in nano-scale electronic devices, high strength materials, and electron field emission tips for scanning probe microscopy.